Travaux d’intérêts très spéciaux
by Catirella
Summary: Certains écarts de conduite sont punit pas des travaux d’intérêts généraux... Mais qu’arrive t’il lorsque ces dit travaux sont imposer pas un supérieur hiérarchique d’un autre service ? ... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 32]... YAOI


Titre : **Travaux d'intérêts très spéciaux**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 32)

_Nouvelle Bêta, Noan :_

_Je dirais que pour ma prise de fonction pour les os du mardi, j'ai été gâté !!_

_Pour une fois que c'est pas Duo qui mange une baffe !!!_

_Vous verrez bien lisant !!_

_Enjoy !!_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 30 novembre 2006._

En premier, Noan est la nouvelle bêta pour les petits OS du mardi.  
En deuxième, petit changement de déco pour le mois de décembre.  
J'ai fait mon possible cette semaine et j'ai encore du mal surtout avec les fins des OS..  
C'est pas drôle la vie.  
Snif…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
BISOU.  
**_Catirella_**

☆ 〰 ☆

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Encore plus cette semaine, Gomen.**

☆ 〰 ☆

☆ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ☆

**NOTE  
**  
Nouvelle bêta pour les petits OS du mardi.  
**Arlia** a du arrêter pour privilégier ses études, ce qui est parfaitement normal.  
Merci à toi **Arlia** d'avoir été une de mes bêtas durant 4 mois.  
Bienvenu à **Noan** qui a un peu sauté sur le poste vacant. _( même pas vrai !!… Ou si peu !! Noan)_  
Je suis très heureuse qu'elle remplace **Arlia** aussi vite.  
Bisou à toutes les deux.

Catirella

☆ 〰 ☆

♤ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction**. ♤

☆ 〰 ☆

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

☆ 〰 ☆

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur l'OS " **Forum du célibat** " :

**kat-chan :** … Merci pour l'inspi que tu m'envois et aussi d'être fidèle au RDV tous les mardi. Arigatou pour ta review et Kisu, Catirella

☆ 〰 ☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Travaux d'intérêts très spéciaux**

* * *

« TU VAS MARCHER OUI PC DE MERRRRRRRRRRDE… »

Duo tape son clavier frénétiquement sur son bureau en hurlant depuis plus de 10 minutes sur son ordinateur dernier cri.

« **OMAE O KOROSU, POSEZ CE CLAVIER IMMEDIATEMENT**. »

Duo en pleine action avec son clavier sans fil reste tel quel et fixe le fou furieux qui vient de pénétrer dans son espace vital.

« Hein ? Vous êtes qui vous ? Le défenseur de pauvre petit PC maltraité ? »

« BAKA. »

Et Duo se prend une magnifique claque à l'arrière du crâne. L'homme lui arrache son clavier des mains.

« Hein ? AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… **Non mais ça va pas ?** »

« Hn. »

« **SAUVAGE**. »

« **Le sauvage c'est vous**… **Ce PC ne vous a rien fait et vous allez l'abîmer à le frapper comme vous le faîtes**. »

Duo perd patience.

« **MAIS VOUS ÊTES QUI Á LA FIN**. »

« Le directeur informatique. »

Duo pâlit d'un coup.

« Non… Vous n'êtes pas Yuy, le VIP du service info ? »

Heero fronce les sourcils et Duo se tasse sur sa chaise.

« Développez le " VIP ", Mister baka. »

« Je suis pas un baka, c'est quoi un baka ? »

« Développez et je vous le dirais. »

« **V**aniteux **I**nsociable **P**arfait… VIP quoi. »

Une nouvelle claque à l'arrière du crane.

« AIEEEEEEEEEEEE, mais c'est pas moi qui l'a inventé… »

« Baka veut dire idiot, Mister BN. »

Duo lui fait un beau sourire.

« J'adore les BN surtout ceux au chocolat, comme vous savez ? »

Heero ferme les yeux de désespoir.

« BN, Baka Natté et pas les goûtés… On bouge. »

« On va où ? »

« Vous je ne sais pas mais moi je m'assoie à votre place alors **DEBOUT**. »

« _Mal baisé_. »

« Hn ? »

« Rien. »

« **J'AI TRES BIEN ENTENDU**. »

« Ben alors pas la peine de vouloir me faire répéter **monsieur je suis coincé de la braguette**. »

Heero se rue sur lui.

« AHHHHHHHHHHH, PAS LA NATTE PAS LA NATTE… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NON NON NON… »

« Vous êtes puni. »

« Non je veux pas être mis au coin, je n'ai plus 8 ans et AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE… Méchant… »

Une claque cette fois-ci sur les fesses.

« Pas touche à mon fessier. »

« Il est chasse gardé ? »

« Non. Il préfère les caresses. »

Heero sourit en coin et Duo ne peut le voir puisqu'il est au coin. »

« Je ne veux pas rester au coin j'ai pas mérité ça. »

« Hn… Dégradation du matériel informatique et vous m'avez insulté. »

« Tout sauf le coin. »

« D'accord… Alors des travaux d'intérêts que je vous impose. »

Duo se retourne d'un coup et met un coup de natte à Heero.

« Désolé… Quel type de travaux et sur combien de jour ? »

« 15 jours et tous types de travaux qui commencent ce soir. »

« DÉJÁ ! »

« Hn… J'ai un dîner de famille et il me soûle pour rencontrer mon compagnon. Compagnon que je n'ai pas. »

« _Tu m'étonnes_. »

« J'ai entendu. »

« Hein je m'en doute… Donc je vais devoir jouer au petit ami… J'embrasse pas. »

« S'il faut le faire vous embrasserez. »

« C'est pas juste. »

« Quoi ! Je me lave les dents. »

« Encore heureux. »

-

Le Lendemain matin.

« YUY PUTAIN… Ahhhhhhh ! »

Heero venait de s'arrêter brusquement et Duo faillit le percuter dans le dos.

« Quoi ? Je suis en retard pour une réunion Duo. »

« Mais je… Tu m'as…Tu m'as roulé des pelles à plusieurs reprises et tu m'as largué devant chez moi comme une vieille chaussette. »

« Hn et alors ? »

Duo est dépité.

« Je t'avais dit que je n'embrassais pas. »

« C'est ta langue qui est venu rendre visite à la mienne je te signale… N'oublies pas que ce soir tu dois me rejoindre à la piscine. »

« NON, je risque pas **d'oublier**… Baka toi-même… Je vais avoir la natte toute mouillée moi. »

Heero était déjà loin au moment du " Baka " et Duo poussa un méga soupir.

« Je veux pas y aller snif… »

19h22 piscine municipal de la ville.

« **BAKA FINI**… **Tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu ne savais pas nager**. »

« **Non je voulais pas passer pour un baka**. »

Levé de sourcil.

« Hn ?. !. Et là… Tu crois ressembler à quoi ? »

Duo blanc comme la mort regarde autour de lui et vire au rouge.

« D'un crétin fini… Je vais bien maintenant merci beaucoup…Excusez-moi encore de vous avoir dérangé. »

Le maître nageur lui sourit, rassuré qu'il ne se soit pas noyer. Et les autres nageurs qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux, ont l'air soulagé que Duo ait repris des couleurs aux joues.

« C'est mon devoir monsieur, mais ne replongez pas dans le grand bassin à l'avenir sans une bouée. »

Puis il le laisse entre les mains d'Heero et Duo ne trouve pas l'idée très bonne. Duo fixe Heero et lui fait un sourire des plus niais.

« Fâché ? »

« **OUI**… **Triple baka**… Tu aurais pu te noyer avec ton plongeon de la mort. »

Duo sent les larmes monter.

« T'es méchant je voulais pas venir et toi tu as insisté en me rappelant que je n'avais pas le choix. »

Heero soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et maintenant il pleure comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'eau autour de nous. »

« Veux rentrer et je veux mon doudou… »

« Hn ? »

« Tu es méchant. »

« Tu sais, les sales gosses je leur donne une bonne fessée Duo. »

Duo est tout penaud avec de grosses larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi steuplaît »

Heero soupira et le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son appartement et une fois Duo dans son lit endormi avec Lapinou en mode doudou, fonction de son état. Il le laissa, mais fut très soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé car il avait eu une peur bleue en ne le voyant pas remonter et était trop loin de lui pour arriver avant le maître nageur, qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-

Cela fait maintenant 12 jours que Duo fait les travaux d'intérêts imposés par Heero et une fois de plus au détour d'un couloir…

« Duo demain soir on sort chez des amis à moi. C'est un cocktail, donc tu dois être parfait, sois prêt à 20 heures je passerais te prendre. »

« Mais mais mais… »

Heero venait de le laisser en plan au milieu du couloir. Duo, tristement, se dirige vers son bureau où son PC fonctionne à merveille depuis qu'Heero avait remis celui-ci en état et retiré les miettes de BN dans le clavier.

-

« Heero c'est qui lui ? »

« Quatre Raberba Winner 3ème du nom le petit ami de mon meilleur ami Trowa Barton. »

« Et bien tu n'es pas si coincé que ça, on dirait. »

« Duo surveille ton langage ou je te rajoute une semaine de travaux. »

« Voui. »

« HEERROOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo… »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Le pourquoi de ta présence. »

« Hein ? Je com…hummmmmmmummmmmmm… »

Heero venait de prendre en otage les lèvres de Duo qui, après un moment de surprise et confusion, se laissa aller au baisser.

« Heero ? »

Heero rompt le baiser et sourit à Duo, lui de son côté est aussi rouge que les roses qui ornent les tables en de magnifiques bouquets.

« Réléna comment vas-tu ? »

« Mais c'est qui lui ? »

« Mon amant pourquoi ? »

« QUOI ? Non… Je pensais que tu m'aimais. »

« Tu pensais mal comme toujours, je ne t'aime pas et tu m'as définitivement guéri des filles Réléna.

Heero se prit une gifle magnifique de Réléna.

« Mufle. »

Une fois Réléna éloignée, Heero semble très heureux de son action pour se débarrasser de cette fille.

« Une de moins. »

«UNE ? »

« Hn, j'en aussi son frère qui lui par contre a été un de mes am… »

Heero ne put finir sa phrase car Duo lui administra une gifle du tonnerre.

« Le mot mufle est encore trop faible pour te qualifier Heero Yuy et en plus tu t'es servi de moi… Oh en plus celle-là, c'est pour m'avoir pris pour un baka durant deux semaines et plus d'un pseudo esclave tous les soirs. »

La deuxième gifle fut donner avec tellement force qu'Heero en gémit de douleur. De plus ils furent l'attraction de la réception des amis d'Heero qui les fixaient depuis la gifle de Réléna.

-

« **Duo ouvre-moi**… **Par tout les saints ouvre-moi cela fait plus de 20 minutes que je tambourine à ta porte et je sais que tu es là**… »

« **_C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bordel à la fin_**. »

« **NON**… **DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**… Hn ? …….. »

Duo avait ouvert sa porte et tiré Heero à l'intérieur.

« Tu veux me faire virer d'ici ou quoi ? Vas pourrir la vie à un autre Yuy. »

« Je ne peux pas… Je vie plus depuis 10 jours tu n'as pas donné signe de vie au bureau, tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, à ton interphone non plus j'ai dû faire le poireau plus de 5 heures avant qu'une mamie sorte son chien pour qu'il fasse pipi et je t'aime oui **je t'aime** comme un baka et c'est invivable Duo. Tu es partout dans ma tête. Chaque minute qui passe je ne pense qu'a toi, ta natte, tes yeux… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…pardonne-moi… »

Duo le regarde les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux brillants et il finit par se mordre la lèvre avant enfin de pouvoir parler à Heero.

« Tu tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui… Depuis que tu as failli te noyer je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. J'ai compris que tu étais celui qui avait volé mon cœur et mon âme en moins de 48 heures. »

Duo renifle.

« Veux un câlin, Lapinou il sèche j'ai du le laver… »

Heero sourit et lui ouvre les bras.

« Viens mon petit lapin. »

« Non pas un lapin. »

« Pas une crevette non plus tu coules comme une pierre. »

« Méchant. »

« Je sais, tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois.

« Je m'excuse. »

« Tu es tout pardonné mon ange. Et toi tu m'aimes un peu ? »

« Oui… Je t'aime depuis ton premier baiser… Je t'avais dit que je n'embrassais pas. »

« Et tu regrette ? »

« Non… Car je t'aime et j'aime lorsque tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je suis ton ange. »

Deux lèvres un peu froides d'être restées 5 heures dehors et sur un palier non chauffé viennent embrasser deux lèvres chaudes.

Un baiser pour refaire connaissance.

Un baiser rempli d'amour.

Un baiser qui scelle deux vies.

Un amour naissant.

Un amour à deux.

Un amour qui mit à la retraite Lapinou.

**_FIN_  
du  
XXXII**

C'est pas encore ça pour moi.  
Et j'ai comme dans l'idée que les lapins font leur retour en toute _( ça se dit pas !! Noan )_ catimini. (Nan sûrement mais m'en fou… Cat)  
Ah ces lapins !  
Á la semaine.

☆ 〰 **_Catirella _**〰☆

* * *

☆ 〰 **_Une ptite review svouplez ?_ **↓ 


End file.
